dalek_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Update 53
Update 53 is the latest update of Dalek Mod. It was released on February 1st, however, the update video for it was not released alongside it and was instead released a few days later. The update video was split into two separate videos: A story based video and an informational one. Previous Update: Update 52 Next Update: Update 54 Videos The update video for this update is unique in that it was split into two seperate videos, one releasing the day before the update and one releasing at a later date. The Web Planet A Minecraft Doctor Who episode based on the 1st Doctor serial “The Web Planet”, released on January 31st. Plot The TARDIS won't take off and Matt finds out someone has spilled Pepsi on the console. John and Cedric argue over it, then John calls a mechanic. Matt and John go outside and leave Cedric and the mechanic to fix the TARDIS. Matt finds an ore and John mines it to find it's blue quartz. We see a Zarbi looking around the corrner, then we cut back to the TARDIS and the mechanic reveals he is StreamingPlayer, or "Luminous", as people call him. An earthquake occurs and the TARDIS falls underground. Zarbi surround Matt and John. Cedric finds that he has no redstone left, so he decides to go outside to mine some and convices Luminous to follow him. The Zarbi escort Matt and John to their leader and John struggles to pronounce Menoptra . The Zarbi tell Matt and John that the Menoptra have invaded their planet. The Menoptra find and corner Cedric and Luminous. The Zarbi escort Matt and John to their TARDIS so they can get a scanner to find the invasion force. The Menoptra accuse Cedric of stealing their resources and Luminous blames Cedric for it. Another earthquake occurs causing Matt and the Zarbi to fall into the cave with Cedric and Luminous.The Menoptra and Zarbi fight, with the Menoptra winning. The Menoptra reveal the Zarbi lied and that they invaded the Menoptras' planet and not the other way round, as previously claimed. The Menoptra reveals he is the leader called Vrestin. Cedric goes to introduce Luminous and finds he has vanished. The Zarbi send reinforcements to kill the Menoptra, Matt and Cedric. They run and manage to escape. Vrestin explains the Zarbi are mining the inside of the planet. Luminous appears out of the exhaust pipe next to Matt. Matt uses a compass and finds theres a magnetic field underground causing the compass to go crazy. Matt asks Vrestin for help with a plan when a Larvae Gun suddenly appears and kills him. Matt plans to create a reversed magnetic field to counteract the existing one. Matt realises The Zarbi are slaves to their leader. The Zarbi Leader tries to stop John leaving but he has a plan to escape. Matt distracts the Zarbi whilst Cedric activates the magnetic field. John drops some TNT through the roof and kills some Menoptra, not knowing they're on their side. The Zarbi begin to take Matt to the Animus. A huge fight ensues between the Zarbi and Menoptra. Cedric and John run in and find Matt, who tells John to break the generators that are creating the magnetic field. He does so by opening a can of Pepsi and pouring it on them. Matt, John and Cedric all escape. The Zarbi thank the team for freeing them by giving them enough redstone to repair the TARDIS. Trivia *John struggling to pronounce Menoptra was not scripted and was him actually struggling to do so. This was intentionally left in. *In one scene a Zarbi bumps into the camera. This a reference to the same thing happening in the actual story. *John eating a waffle at the end was also not scripted. *This video marks Luminous and Jesse’s first appearances. Update 53 Video An informative video showing off all of the new features, released on February 4th. It also showed off the Galifreyan Citadel which is to be added soon. Changelog Items Added *VM Waypoints for Multiplayer! *River Song's Sonic Screwdriver *Icon to Dalek Emperor *Blue Quartz *Spanner can now make models invisible and rotate them (cmd) Fixed *Put Tardis Shell into DM Items tab *Laser Screwdriver not acting like other sonics *Sheeps now drop the correct type of wool (Coloured Sheep) (Sonic Screwdriver Shearing) Blocks Added *Vortis Rock *Vortis Sand *Vortis Crystal *Vortis Brick *Vortis Quartz *Vortis Gold *Vortis Diamond *Hartnell Wall *Ruth Roundel *BlowupWall 1 & 2 Fixed *Toyota Railing has mining speed *Laser Screwdriver now renders again in sonic charger *Oxygen Refill Tank now drops Oxygen Canister when broken (if it contained one) Entity Added *Menoptera *Zarbi *Larvaegun Fixed *Daleks Dying infinitely? (Not sure) *Ender & Nether daleks spawning too much Tardis Functions Added *Door Sync , Exterior now opens when you click interior and vice versa *Interior & Exterior door will stay open till interacted *Flashing lamp on demat/remat + flight *Hum in tardis dimension Changed *Opening speed for vanilla disguise tardises Fixed *Attempt to smoother flight animation *Boti portal for disguise vanilla tardis's sticking out *Hexon Portal when boti is disabled *Fridge Portal when boti is loading *New tardis's don't start from id 2 anymore *You now get put back into first person after flight Tardis Interior Changed *Epsimo Interior Tardis Exteriors Added *1976 Tardis *Cushing Tardis *Grand Clock Exterior Changed *2010 *2015 *Ed *Chronotis *Epsimo Size *Blocktor Size *1996 *1981 *1966 Fixed *Beta & Delta switch Regeneration Added *Skin Changing (WIP) (Folder with skin choices will be created in mods/The Dalek Mod/Regeneration...) Fixed *You now get put into first person after regenerating Dimension Added *Vortis Fixed *Gallifrey Sky Box now moves smooth Command Added *X Y Z args to DM Summon tardis command *Tardis Count (Shows the amount of tardises for that world) *Spanner Command Lang Changed *Brachi -> Brachaki Recipe Added *River Song Sonic Screwdriver Recipe *BlueQuartz Block *Vortis Brick Textures Changed *New Flight Panel item texture *Epsilon Roundel Gui Added *Regeneration Skin Changing GUI *Hum Change Button to tardis settings *Hum Toggle Button to tardis settings *Back button to tardis settings Changed *TCN Loader Fixed *Clicking reset will no longer set your regen color to red Crash Fixes Fixed *Bessie Horn crash? Misc Added *Few checks for player lookup (Dupe ID...) Update 53 Patch Items Fixed * Purple Items for Ruth * Sonic Screwdrivers now make sounds again! Blocks Fixed * Grass & Dirt not having a texture Entity: Added * Zarbi Sound * Zarbi will now attack more other entities * Larvae will now attack more other entities Fixed * When a larvaegun kills you , it won't say dalek anymore Lang Added * Larvae Item & Entity Lang * Zarbi Item & Entity Lang * Menoptera Item & Entity Lang Tardis Functions Fixed * A test to fix boti / soto crash * Remat Sound on demat (ext) (not sure) Tardis Exterior Changed * Few changes to 2018 exterior Gui Fixed * Skin Choice Selection now is preset with random Category:Updates